Ocean Soul
by Gravit18
Summary: Percy Jackson didn't think something like that could ever happen. It was just a normal day in Percy life. Until it wasn't. Just what do you do if all the people you seemed to know are suddenly gone? The police is after you and even some weird organization called shield, and there is even a weird group called the Avengers? Welp, seems like the perfect time to panic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: None of the characters belong to me, they either belong to Marvel or Rick Riordan. (Exept for a few side characters.)**

 **There will not be an OC Percy falls for**

 **I don't know if there will be any pairings at all, but I'm open to suggestions and your wishes if the possibility arises.**

 **This is not a Chaos army ff (If you know some good ones tell me plz).**

 **Now this is Important: Avengers one is cannon but after that not anymore. So sorry not sorry but no Ultron for us. I hope you are not too confused if I take a character that's not supposed to be there yet. I'm pretty sure I'm going to confuse myself with the time line and such but just because there is no Ultron doesn't mean Wanda and Piero aren't going to be in here as well.**

 **All right enough talking and on with the story.**

 **0-0**

 ** _Drifting_**

This was weird. Even weirder than normally. And Percy Jackson was used to 'weird'.

 _Okay, okay, try to think back to what happened._

He was fighting something, an ancient monster of the sea, as old as the Titans, as powerful and absolutely evil. It was awakened after it slept for thousands of years.

He was pretty sure his friends and himself defeated it. Percy even dealt the finishing blow and got armor similar to the coat of the nemian lion.

He didn't know everything the armor could do yet, but Annabeth struck him with her sword and it didn't even hurt.

Percy even asked Paul what it looked like to him and apparently it was a blue and black sweatshirt with a seamonster design.

 _So far so good, but what happened after that? Why am I drifting around in the ocean?_

Percy squinted his eyes deep in thought.

After their win he celebrated with his friends at camp and Poseidon invited him to his Palace.

Percy even wore his newly acquired armor to proudly show of infront of his dad.

 _So what happened...?_

His eyes widened as he remembered, his mind cleared instantly.

He was swallowed. The ocean suddenly swallowed him. It acted against his will, just tugging him deeper and deeper.

 _But why...?_

Percy looked around, knowing what was around him instead of actually seeing it.

Percy reached out to the Ocean and instantly calmed down. He had wondered if he had somehow angered the ocean or maybe his dad did but his connection was still there and he felt that everything was okay.

Infact the ocean seemed extremely happy that percy reached out to it.

It started swirling him around, bubbles floating past him. Wich only added to his confusion.

Percy shook his head and thought about his whereabouts, thanks to his father being Poseidon one of his abilities was always knowing his way around the sea and other waters.

He wasn't to far from the the Upper Bay, he could go straight to the Empire State Building, to tell all of the gods what happened (not only his father and friends) .

He reached out and was once again spun around playfully.

 _Can you please get me to the upper bay?_

Immediately the water picked him up he was on his way.

He had thought about calling a hippocampi or a Pegasus even but he didn't know how dangerous it was right now.

So he just let the water carry him and sooner than he thought he arrived in the upper bay.

He took a glance out of the water to scan the situation.

It was still bright outside, he looked at the sunset and calculated that it would take about 15 more minutes till it was dark.

He would wait the sun had set to walk out and around the city, so that the possibility of a perfectly dry boy getting out of the water and being seen wouldn't be that high.

Percy swam as close as possible to the wall and swam alongside it until he found a ledder he could climb up later.

He clanced back at the sun.

About ten more minutes.

He dug up a coin out of his back pocket and asked the water to warm up enough to get foggy.

The upper bay happily compiled, which he thought was unusual for a New York - River. But would he complain? Nope.

The water warmed up and a little rainbow formed in the last rays of the setting sun.

"Please take this offer, Camphalfblood."

But instead of contacting camp half blood like it was supposed to be the coin fell through the fog into the water and slowly started sinking.

Percy frowned. Maybe he wasn't respectful enough. He took the coin back out of the water and said:" Oh mighty Iris, please accept this humble offer, Camphalfblood."

But it failed again, another guess of his was the place he wanted to call, maybe he had to be more specific.

He first asked for Chiron, as that didn't work he tried it with Annabeth. Rachel, Groover, Tyson even Clarisse.

With a trembling hand he raised his hand once more. He named his address and his moms name and threw the coin.

But the only thing that happened was a little splash as it fell into the water and sank.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down, calm down, calm down..."

Percy was running around like a headless chicken. If his friends were here they would definitely be laughing at him.

Or they would do the same he was doing.

A hundred of thoughts were swarming through his head. But it felt empty at the same time.

He was trying to explain why he couldn't contact anyone. Not his friends nor his mom. It was dark by now and he was roaming New York streets like a tourist who couldn't find the way back to his hotel.

Percy pulled up a Taxi and hopped in. He told the driver his address and leaned back in his seat.

His utmost priority at this moment was his mom, she wasn't a halfblood like his friends, if there was any danger she would need him the most.

The young demigod breathed in and out slowly to calm his nerves. His Adhs brain wasn't helping but after what felt like ten minutes (but was probably more or less an hour) he calmed down.

They were standing in front of his home now and he was just about to get out of the car as he was stopped by a loud "Hey!".

He turned back and faced the driver.

Damn, I have no money on me.

The driver looked at him with a scowl on his face. He hadn't changed a single word with the weird kid.

And normaly he wouldn't. He didn't exactly look like a thugh, but the driver has been all around New York and he knew when he had a troublemaker in front if him.

If the boy took of his sweatshirt he would definitely be buffed. And the man could see the wild in the kids eyes.

But money was money. And he wanted what was rightfully his.

"Don't worry Sir, my mom will pay you, I just need to go get he-"

Before Percy could finish his sentence the man reached back and grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"You will not leave this car until I am getting paid! Call your mom so she can come down here or I will call the police!"

Percy thought, his brain cells were rattling and he wished Annabeth was with him.

"I... I don't have a phone" The driver stared at him for a little bit and all Percy could do was stare back.

"Bullshit." the driver said before pulling out his phone from his cupboard.

Shit, he can't call the police now. I need to know if my mom and Paul are ok.

Percy snapped his fingers, he didn't know if it would work since the Iris message didn't but if he could manipulate what the man saw he could still save himself.

"Here is the money." He held out his obviously empty hand to the driver.

The man's eyes got glassy and disoriented.

It worked.

"Sorry, seems like I forgot I had some on me.

And if you wait for me I will give you a fifty dollar tip."

The driver didn't do anything and for a moment Percy feared he went overboard with the fithy dollar tip but then the man started to nod slowly.

He let Percys arm go and grabbed seemingly invisible money. Percy didn't wait any longer, he opened the door and bolted to his home.

Since he didn't have anything else than riptide in the form of his pen on him, the shiled his brother made in form of a watch and a few drachma in his pocket he didn't even bother to search for his keys.

Percy just hammered on the door with his fists. The panic of his mother being kidnapped or dead coming up again making him break out in a cold sweat.

He was almost relieved when the door opened, but it seems he was happy to soon as a middle-aged man stood in the door.

For a moment he just stood there and stared.

I seem to be doing this a lot today.

"What do you want boy? "

Percy snapped out of his trance.

He pushed past the unknown man into the apartment.

"Hey!" the man tried to stop him but Percy evaded him easily.

"Mom!? Mom, are you here!?"

The Demigod ran around looking for his mom but he immediately realized he wouldn't find her.

It was like this wasn't even their home, some other people lived in there and the Interior was all wrong.

His head snapped to the right as a woman came out of his room.

His room. Just that it wasn't his room. This wasn't even his home.

"Betty! Get back, call the police!" The woman turned around and grabbed a phone, Percy looked at the man.

He stood in the doorway blocking his ecape path. Percy wished he could have stayed. He wanted to ask what these people were doing in his home and he wanted to find out where his family and friends went.

But the police was the last thing he needed that day. So he had to escape.

He darted towards the door and made a feint to the right. The man moved along but Percy was way to fast for him, he changed his direction swiftly and ran down the stairs towards the waiting car.

He jumped in and closed the door with a loud 'thud'.

"Drive!"

The drivers eyes were still hazy, but after a moment of him sitting still like a statue he turned the car around and drove.

Percy turned back and looked longingly at the building his mother called home.

Tears started to twell in his eyes, but Percy shut the tight and sighed.

He was a demigod, he saved the Olymp many times and whatever was going on now he would figure it out.

Except now you are alone, no friends, no gods, no oracle.

The screaming silence hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Fury was a man who had a lot to do.

He had to lead, think and take action of the weirdest situations all the time.

And he had to be in places. If you'd ask his coworkers they'd tell you that they never ever saw him not moving.

He never sat down and if he did, he'd still work on something.

So he was walking down the halls in his long black coat, taking big steps as a shield Agent jogged up to him.

Every Agent knew he or she had to approach Furr from his right side. If one were to approach from the left, the side Fury wore his eyepatch, one would definitely be attacked.

Fury glanced only shortly at the agent, then he gave a short wave to indicate that he was listening.

The agent was nervous, he had never spoken to the big boss before but he thought he had a pretty big case.

"So,... So yesterday there was this incident, a-a boy he came to this family and knocked on the door, a-and the door opened and he stormed in and-"

"Agent!" The Agent straightened his back, with stiff shoulders he looked up at Fury.

The intimidating man seemed to cut right through his soul with his burning stare.

"Please get to the point or I will have to ask what this incident got to do with our organization."

His voice was firm and holding a 'every second counts so get the details over already' attitude.

The Agent took a deep breath, his eyes wide, preparing to give as much information as possible in a short amount of time.

"Yes of course Sir! I'm sorry Sir. The point is: there was a boy, he was driven by a taxi and the driver said it was very weird.

He drove him home first, the boy seemed to have no money on him but suddenly he had. He stormed into a home where he blabbered something about his mom and left again. "

He made a short pause but only to breathe in deeply again before he continued his explanation.

" Later he was driven to the Empire State building where he actually broke in with a sword. The driver seems to have no memory of that at all. The weird thing is, on camera the sword seems to appear out of nothing and dissappear into nothing as well.

The the driver swore he was payed a hundred and fifty dollars. "

The agent ended his explanation so fast, he would have put beauty Pageant - participants to shame.

If Fury hadn't been such a professional he would have voiced his wonder about the sheer lung-capacity the man before him had.

He stoped and turned his body to fully face the agent.

" Are seriously telling me that some teenage-vandalism-case belongs to our department!? "

The Agentur wrinkled his brows in confusion, as he tried to figure Furys reaction to this particular important problem out.

His face lightened up in realisation, he was an idiots for not revealing the everything.

"N-no sir, the most important thing has yet to come.

We ran the boys fingerprints from the car but we couldn't find anything, nothing at all.

Frankly, if I had to say...

the boy doesn't exist."

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short but it just felt right to end this here.** **I will try to make the next one longer ~!** **AND SORRY FOR USING THE PHRASE 'THE AGENT" SO OFTEN.** **If you are confused, don't worry Percy is too.** **Comment who your favorite God is! (Doesn't have to be Greek).** **Vote for your favorite Marvel character! (Or Dc, or other, whatevs)** **Bye, see you next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thanks for the many, many reviews I am very happy I went so well for now!** **To answer a few questions** :

 **Special thanks to chimera629, thanks for the many questions I can see you are very interested but be patient it will make sense eventually. And yes shield got their information very quickly (about two hours after Percy broke into the Empire state Building).**

 **And there is also a reason the mist didn't camouflage his sword and shield.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed I had good start and wanted to see more, you guys made me type so much faster.**

Percys eyes hurt, he closed them and tightly pressed his palms against them until he saw white spot dance behind his closed lids.

He sighed before lowering his eyes and looking around.

 _Time to face this horride reality._

The night before was really mad. He had searched for his mum, dad friends. Nothing. He tried getting to the Olymp. Nothing.

All that he could confirm was still intact was his sword, shield and the possibility to manipulate what people saw.

 _One thing less I have to worry about._

After driving up and down the city without any goal he snapped out of it.

He had remembered the Taxi-driver and thought it had been long enough.

Percy had let himself out in front of a large building witch now turned out to be a school.

He had camped under a tree, thankfully he was awake since 7 and he was able to form a plan i his head.

The young Demigod glanced at a clock on a building.

8.45

That explained the stundents passing by him.

He got up slowly, a little unsure but eventually he started walking along the teens and young adults.

 _If Annabeth was here she'd have a better plan._

Percy's hart clenched painfully as he thought about the Intelligent daughter of Athena.

He shook his head.

 _You are alone now, but you have (somewhat of) a plan and you're going to find out what's going on here._

With a determined look Percy pushed open the doors and entered school.

His biggest enemy yet.

Percy had experience with schools.

He felt he had been in so many he could easily find his way aroun and look like a normal student.

Except that he had no backbag. He wasn't sure what to say if he was asked about it.

 _I got mugged_.

No, who would steel a whole backbag instead of just the things of value.

 _I Forgot it at home._

People would laugh at him and right now he didn't have a home.

Percy stopped in his tracks as he was reminded of his brother Tyson who had lived in the streets for quite a long time before they met.

He gently stroked his watch, the young Demigod felt really grateful for it now.

Just like the sword in his pocket and the few dracmas he still had it was like an anchor.

Something that kept him sane, kept him going and reminded him that this all was really happening.

Frowning and deeply in thought he hadn't really paid much attention to his surroundings.

Only thanks to his Demigod reflexes did he not get run over as he rounded the next corner.

The boy Percy tried to avoid by quickly turning to the side was on the phone, headphones in and brown eyes fixed on the screen.

Even though Percy avoided colliding with the other boy they still bumped shoulders.

Still moving Percy could only watch as the teen lost his balance, losing the grip on his phone and dangerously falling forward.

But, unexpectedly, he didn't meet the floor in an unexpected hug, nor did his phone.

The falling boy grabbed his phone midair, carved in on himself, did a roll and ended up standing.

There was a moment of silence as the boy stared a Percy in embarrassment.

They were both unsure what to do. One headphone had fallen out of the boys ear and wad dangling on the side the other still holding.

The boy snapped out of it and approached Percy with outstretched hands: "I am so sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?"

Percy slightly lifted his hands, palms out : "Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt, are you alright tough? That was quite the stunt you pulled there. I'm Percy Jackson by the way."

Percy wasn't sure why he so randomly introduced himself to the other boy, it just felt right and he new to trust his guts.

Anyway he held out his hand for the other guy to shake.

He took it and introduced himself too:" My name is Peter, Peter Parker, I um, took some Judo classes when I was younger and I guess my training's still there and kicked in in the right moment."

Percy nodded and decided to seize the opportunity :"So um Peter, I am new and I found the office closest to the entrance but that one was closed so could you maybe lead me to where I can talk to the director or whoever is in charge?"

Peter looked up into Percy's eyes, a hopeful look in them.

He smiled : "Sure, follow me."

Peter glanced at Percy. He was nice but also very weird.

He had just listened to a news report of yet another really bad storm on the sea. Five man had been hurt and two died.

Incidents like these have been happening suspiciously often now.

Peter had been so engrossed in the report he hadn't paid any attention to his surroundings. At least he had been able to catch his phone thanks to his spider-senses.

They talked a bit and when Peter explained the original administration office was still in renovation (wich was very slow) from the Alien attack on New York, Percy looked at him funnily for a moment as if he had grown a second head.

But he quickly hid it and Peter changed the topic sensing the other boy didn't feel comfortable talking about such things.

Percy asked a lot about the area and occasionally nodded as if confirming something.

They soon stopped infront of a door, a sign on it read 'temporary administration office'.

Peter looked at Percy and waved his hand at the door: "Well here we are, it was nice meeting you maybe I will see you in any of my classes."

Percy nodded and thanked Peter.

With that he turned around and left for his classes not knowing that he would indeed see Percy a lot more often.

Percy had tried to ask Peter things as subtly as possible, but sometimes he seemed suspicious about Percy's question. Probably for different reasons than Percy was worried about and in the end he was just glad to have reached the (temporary) administration office.

Percy took a deep breath still unsure about his plan, the moment he walked in there and started talking to someone he wouldn't be able to go back.

But it was actually the best course of action he could think of.

 _School. A place of education and most importantly information_ (which he really, really needed).

 _Also the place you constantly got into fights, destroyed things and would eventually be kicked out of._


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since this whole fiasco started something went like Percy Jackson wanted it to.

He stood in front of the ' _temporary administration office'_ and and looked up and down the hallway.

When he confirmed he was alone, he leaned back against a wall and sighed in relief.

After a minute of relaxation he glanced down at the paper in his hand. It was his timetable for school lessons.

He snorted at how easy it had been to manipulate the secretary.

He had had nothing on him.

No files showing he indeed was who he was, no former report cards, no guardian. Nothing.

He had just used the mist again to manipulate what the Lady was seeing.

As she had told him, in trance, she only needed to put him in class and print out a schedule, he had thought of the only person he knew in the school.

And so he was standing here with the exact same timetable as Peter Parker.

Percy pushed himself off of the wall and started walking in the direction Peter went.

He carefully peered into each classroom, unnoticed by the stundents and teachers within until he found the one Peter was in.

Instead of walking into the classroom, it was still first Period and his timetable told him they had math, (just another reason not to go in), he waited outside.

Once the bell rang it didn't take long for a sea of students to flood out of the classrooms into the hallway.

Percy stood to the side and almost missed Peter who was energetically talking to a friend.

"Peter!" Percy raised his hand as Peter turned around with a confused look.

"Ah Percy! The boys eyes lit up in amusement and surprise. Now infront of each other Peter introduced his best friend to the new kid.

"Ned that's Precy, he's a transfer student. I met him today as I, accidentally, ran into him. Percy that's Ned."

Percy and Ned shook hands, the young Demigod gave the other Boys a little smile he showed them his shedule.

"My second lesson is supposed to be History and then P. E.. Could you maybe show me the way?"

Ned extended his arm and Percy handed him the paper. Neds brows shot up in surprise and Peter grinned at Percy: "You're in all my classes!"

Percy look back at Peter and gave a cheeky little grinn of his own back.

"What a coincidence."

 **History**. One of many reasons Percy choose a school as his main supplier of information.

He wasn't able to contact anybody, it was as if they did not exist. But his family (of his dad's side of course) had a whole lot of lore, and history of themselves.

Ranging from tales to religion and to superstition.

Anyway he feared if he didn't find a book in a shelv, an article on the internet or a **person** with any knowledge of greek mythology, he'd probably start doubting his own existence.

Percy had contemplated just going to a public library, but he might need to go more often, and a teenager in a library showing up multiple times a day or multiple days was just a lot more suspicious than going to school.

And he needed to be as discret as possible, without fearing a suspicious security man or getting caught on camera. Worst case scenario they would want to find out who he was and notice he had nothing on him and his mother vanished.

He might just land in an Orphanage or even discover he himself didn't exist.

Percy's face paled thinking there might just be no data about him in the world.

 _No birth certificate, no Passports..._

Percy flinched as Peter gave him a pet on the back.

"Are you alright? If you're worried about not having any books yet I will share mine with you. How you don't even have a Pen I don't understand at all"

Peter moved closer and handed Percy a Pen, the book between the two.

Percy was just about to thank him as the teacher entered.

She looked at her stundents sharp brown eyes framed by hazel hair, her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she saw Percy.

"So we really have a new student, I swear this school's communication is as good as nonexistent." The last part she muttered quietly to herself but Percy heard it anyway. He didn't let it show on his face but felt sorry for the secretary who was most likely going to be blamed for this.

The teacher sighed as a commotion broke lose at her statement. Not everyone had had noticed him, but now the students were talking back and forth about the transfer student.

"Please introduce yourself to the class Mister...?"

Percy stood from his seat: "Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Mister Jackson." the teacher finished her sentence and Percy walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello Everyone, my name is Percy Jackson and I recently moved here from the country side, the moving was a bit messy so I don't have anything on me right now but I'm looking forward to attending this school."

He glanced at the teacher who gave him a slight nod so he walked back to Peter and sat down in his seat.

The teacher started the lesson and Percy focused on the task at hand.

 _Time to find out as much as I can._

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is boring to anyone but it was necessary to explain Percy's intentions to you and why he choose to go to school.**

 **Thanks for all the nice reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy was relieved.

The lore about his family existed!

 _I Exist_.

He had managed to make the teacher talk about greek mythology by claiming it was the last topic they covered in his old school.

As he confirmed everything he knew with her knowledge he unintentionally impressed her and some of his new colleagues about his own, very vast, knowledge.

Right now he was sitting on the benches in the large Gym of his new school.

 _My new school. They don't know about my record here..._

Percy shook his head and let his thoughts wander back to the fact he had some kind of clue. A smile spread on his face as the feeling of relief flowed back into him.

He was sure he grinned like a maniac and weirded everyone out but he could care less at that moment.

"Do you like P. E. that much?"

The young Demigod was snapped out of his thoughts by Peter.

Even thought ge hadn't known the boy for long (infact not even for two hours yet) he could swear he was a demigod.

Peter kind of reminded him of Annabeth and her siblings. The boy was smart, but in the changing room Percy had seen how fit Peter was.

Noticing how weird he behaved (staring at Peter lost in his own thoughts) Percy gave a cheeky grinn.

"Well not necessarily P. E. but yes, I am quite fond of Exercise. It's better than sitting in class. "

"Hah" Ned snorted "Well we might be the wrong friends then. We belong more to the Nerds and stuff."

Percy frowned in confusion " But why would I not want to be friends with you just because of that? I don't mind intelligent people and by the way Peter looks like he is pretty athletic himself. "

Peter's face went slightly red in embarrassment, he and Ned frowned at each other.

The new kid had a point and they didn't see any reason they couldn't be friends.

They were about to continue their conversation as they were interrupted yet again by their teacher.

The teacher was in gym clothes and he was shoving a TV in front of him.

Peter leaned over to Percy and informed him in a whisper:" That's coach Willson, he is probably about to show us some educational video again."

Percy gave a slight nod as Coach Willsons voice announced loud and clear:" Annother video of captain America the board wants me to show you, when it's over you run three laps and than play dogeball!"

 _Captain America? Who is that supposed to be?_

The teacher stepped away from the TV so he could watch it himself. The video started to play and a guy appeared, weirdly dressed in blue, red and white, holding a shield with a star.

Percy wasn't sure what to do or say about the weird man in the video, he looked around at the others but no one was laughing or frowning so he turned his attention back to the screen.

The man was talking about not doing drugs, being nice to one's friends and family , not to bully others, and so on and on.

The video ended after about five minutes and the techer signaled his class to start running laps as he brought the TV back to wherever it was from.

The three boys started running along side each other. Percy on the left, Peter in the middle and Ned on the right.

"So..." Percy wasn't sure if he was supposed to know about 'Captain America' or not, but he was curious so he ended up asking them anyway.

"Who is that Captain America dude?"

There was a moment of silence, the air between the boys pregnant with confusion and disbelief as Peter and Ned digested Percy's question.

Both of them spoke at the same time a disbelieving look on their faces: "WHAT!?"

At that point Percy knew it was the wrong question to ask.

 _Oh damn._ _I should know that guy. Daaaaaaamn!_

"You don't know who Captain America is!?" Peter asked his eyes wide.

 _Oh Gods what do I tell them!? Think fast Percy! Maybe a half-truth will work..._

"The place I'm from has no connection to the outside, you see phones don't work there, neither do computers, so... I don't know what's been going on the last couple of years."

Peter and Ned stared at him as if he had just spontaneously sprouted a second head. They were trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. As he didn't say anything like 'Haha, got you I was just messing with you', they slowly started to realize he was completely honest with them and not making this up.

They had stopped by now standing a little bit away from their classmates.

Ned was hunched over, palms pressed against his thights taking deep breaths.

Percy was fine, used to much worse running around because of his training.

Peter was fine too, but normally he'd try to keep the 'nerdy' facade, he would hunch over the same way ned does and take deep breaths.

Right now he was way to shocked though. After a few seconds of just standing there Ned huffed out a name.

"Spiderman? " Peter flinched frowning at Ned, why was he calling him by his hero name in front of others?

But he soon realized that Ned wasn't talking _to him_ , he was asking Percy if he knew _about him._

"Don't know that one either..."

Peter frowned: "Iron man."

Percy tilted his head at the weird titles. "No..."

Ned and Peter switched in naming the heros but it was futile, Percy knew none of them.

The coach walked back in and the students prepared themselves for the game.

Peter and Ned still frowned slightly at Peter. "Did you..." Ned started not wanting to sound offensive but voicing his thoughts anyway "Did you grow up in an Armish village or something like that?"

Percy chuckled:" Something like that. "

 **At the same time somewhere else**

With a loud thud a stack of papers landed on policeman Johns desk. He looked up at his college, Samantha, who had dropped the files on his desk.

She was a beautiful woman, her brown hair tied into a bun, it gave a golden shine competing in beauty with her mocca-brown skin and hazel eyes.

"Those are all recent, all the recent juvenile acts. "

She paused and looked around, checking if they were alone, or at leas no one close enough to listen in on them.

" The boss didn't want you to have this, but I put a 'trained one' in there. " she told him in a hushed voice.

John was good-looking himself, natural blonde hair, eyes a vibrant green like the woods, but at her words his face turned grimm, making him look way older than he actually was.

" No, Samantha, you know I shouldn't do cases with 'trained ones'. "

'Trained ones' was their definition for children who have been trained to be criminals. Mostly by their parents, or organizations. They needed saving and both cops had dealt with their fair share of 'trained ones'.

" You need to take this, it's different than other cases. Look, I would take it myself. I would but I already have enough on my hands and you are the best man for the job. "

John opened his mouth to say something but closed it right back up when Samantha continued explaining why this was an important case.

" John this boy, this **kid** doesn't exist. " Johns face showed absolute confusion but also interest. Samantha had to suppress a triumphant grin. She almost had him.

" I ran his fingerprints and found nothing, and you know what? Some weird agents came and demanded for his file today. I think it was the FBI, didn't get a chance to look at their batches unfortunately. Anyway I gave them the original and lied about there being no copy. Now think if this was a normal case why would the FBI (or something like that) be interested in a simple juvenile act? "

John raised his hands as sign of surrender :" You're right, you're right. I'm taking it. "

Samantha beamed a 100 kiloWatt smile at him, it was almost blinding. " You're the best! "

John sighed and nodded as she walked away, he carefully took the first file and began reading not knowing how chaotic his life was about to become.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! And thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! Next chapter's going to have some action!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some reviews answers at the end!**

Three Days. Three Days had passed since Percy had enrolled in school. Three Days and it was the best school experience he had had in a long time.

But of course, just as every other time his stay in school had a weird end.

Dogging flying debris, a silent curse on his lips he felt sheepish. He wanted to hit himself for every damn minute.

Percy tried to think back what he did wrong to deserve this.

The day had started so well!

He had met with Peter and Ned in the morning, he was trying to talk about all sort of things but most importantly he needed to compare his knowledge with theirstheirs. Sometimes it was the same, but when it was not, it was a crazily big difference.

For example Percy had fought many fights and had his fair share of 'war'.

But what was destruction by natural catastrophes was **_alien attacks_** for them.

After he heard that and them being absolutely serious about it he just had to confirm it. He had ditched first Period and that was his first mistake.

Percy had looked up their claims into the schools library (he had spent a lot of time in the library the last days and obviously found the suspicious glares the librarian shot him hilarious.)

He was shocked to find the Internet as well as newspapers telling him his friends told him the thruth. There had been ** _alien attacks ! Alien attacks in New York!_**

He couldn't believe it, how didn't they notice that? It was impossible to not notice an alien attack.

Percy had been so shocked he had slumped into his seat staring unfocused on the computer screen.

That was his second mistake . His brain was going in loops and turns thinking about how this must probably be a whole nother universe and also thinking about that one time Blackjack (his winged horse he missed greatly) and him couldn't stop laughing about a donut that looked like Zeus face.

That's when he was attacked. Something hit him in the side and he comically flew into the next bookshelf knocking it over with him. He had jumped up and looked around to find and face his opponent .

He locked in on his opponent, Pen in hand, watch raised ready to fight when he had his next shock.

That was his third mistake he stood there staring dumbfounded at the Minotaur. His first thought was _again!?_

Then it dawned upon him, something familiar stood in front of him, he got a clue to all this Chaos he calls his life!

And that's how we get to the present, the Minotaur raged through the library hitting and throwing things.

The few people that were here (students ditching and using the computers to surf the Internet and the librarian glaring at those who aren't quiet enough) were already running around in panic, fleeing into the halls, eyes wide and screaming bloody murder.

The Minotaur grunted, his attention on the escaping people. Almost everyone was out but as the librarian was about to escape the monster jumped in front of her.

"Shit!" Percy cursed and started running to the lady and Minotaur, Riptide firm in his hands in its sword form.

She screamed, a high pitched shriek full of horror and the monster let out a cry of it's own. It's arm sailed down towards the women the same way as it had hit Percy before. Just that the librarian wouldn't survive a direct hit by the Minotaur.

Not like a Demigod would, not like a Demigod who wore armor similar to that of the nemian lion, especially not like a Demigod who bathed in the river of Styx once.

If he wanted to save her he first needed to distract the dumb beast.

Percy collected his inner warrior and fully concentrateted on the fight. He let out a battle cry of his own and hit the arm of the Minotaur full on.

The Minotaur and the librarian watched in horror as the sword cut through the beasts arm like butter. Percy would have laughed out loud at the similar expressions the Minocqua and the women it tried to kill had.

But unfortunately the situation was way too tense and dangerous, so Percy settled with shouting a "Run!" at the librarian and jumping back to evade the next attack.

Lucky for her Percy had the Monsters undivided attention.

Unfortunately for him he had the Monsters undivided attention.

Percy looked up, for a heartbeat none of the two moved and then all hell broke lose. The Minotaur stormed at Percy and their fight began.

Percy dodged, slashed, jumped, and pierced. Anyone watching would have said he was an excellent fighter and very well trained. Whereas to him it was only like small training, a show fight maybe. He had fought so many more dangerous Monsters and other enemies, and his third fight with the beast by the way.

Of course that didn't mean he would become careless, his senses were still on high alert and it would be foolish to fall into a certain pattern just because he already had the upper hand.

He might be a seaweed brain but that didn't mean he was dumb.

Unfortunately Percy should have ended the fight as soon as possible, the only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that the Minotaur was the first familiar thing next to the lore and stories in this world.

 _This World, yes **this world** , face it Percy there is no other explanation. This world, this realm is not the one you were born in. _

Finally the young Demigod pierced the Minotaurs heart with Riptide. He stood over the Moster and contemplated what to do now. It started dissolving into yellow dust and only left a horn like the first time he fought it and the smell of sulfur..

Percy silently wondered if and where it would go now that there was likely no Tartarus it could go to. He wasn't sure if he wished for more enemies, maybe more intelligent ones, which would be harder to fight but also possible allies.

He gently picked up the horn, the only thing left of his enemy but also proof. Proof that he was on the right path solving this stupid situation and seeing his friends and family again.

Percy was ripped out of his thought abruptly by a familiar voices.

"Damn..." and "What the fuck...", his head snapped to his left.

Peter and Ned stood in the doorframe looking utterly shocked and dumbfounded at Percy and the absolute chaos around him once known as the schools library.

Percy looked from one friend to another, Peter was clutching some kind of red/blue cloth in his hand (maybe a beanie?) and Ned held his phone in front of him probably filming the whole thing.

 _Shit, cover blown._

Peter took a small unsure step forward and Percy snapped out of his stupor.

He grabbed the horn, turned around and jumped out of one of the windows that were chattered in his fight.

And he was gone.

 **A/N: Puh, that chapter took me longer than the others to write. But the next coming ones will (probably) also take longer. You see I pretty much have the beginning and the end of the story figured out but the part in the middle is the hard one.**

 **Anyway thanks everyone who followed, favorited(?) and especially thanks for the reviews !**

 **Reviews make me write so much faster and think over a few things (which will hopefully result in a better story ).**

 **@dauntlessofthesea: I am happy to restore your faith and giving my best not to fall in those cliches you mentioned .**

 **@zeynel: Thanks for the long review! I read it a few times and am happy you had one or two good laughes~. And the policemen are OC, I honestly don't know to much about police ( other from movies) but I will give my best to make them as authentic as possible.**

 **And there was one of you as a Guest who was bugged for Percy going to school and his reasons for it. Firstly thank you very much for the constructive criticism it was and still is very much appreciated. You made me rethink a little bit and I have to admit it was a bit flimsy so I'm going to work on that.**

 **Well with everything said Happy new year everyone !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Special thanks to Alicereadsalot7, I'm not irritated by you asking for an update, it actually made my happy. Good luck to you and everyone taking exams.** **0-0**

John had seen a lot in his career, he had seen a lot of crazy and a lot of shit. He had seen goddamn Aliens attack New York, a fact he sometimes still couldn't get his head around, but he knew was true.

One would think Monsters would be an easy thing to get ones head around after Aliens but really it wasn't.

The cop sighed tiredly as he replayed the video of a young boy with black hair, a sword and a shield fighting and killing a Monster which appeared to be a Minotaur.

There was a moment the kid had looked directly into the camera, right after the beast he had killed had dissolved into yellowish dust.

He had made a screenshot of the boys face and now had a file of information to go by.

John frowned at the boys picture as if he could question it to find the real person behind it.

The school the boy had enrolled himself into had had some information but it was way to lacking, normally they wouldn't have been able to enroll someone they almost didn't know anything about.

John frowned at his own file, also way to lacking of any information that would be useful to him.

 _Name: Percy Jackson_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Adress: Unknown_

 _Legal Guardian: Unknown_

The cop sighed in frustration. For a moment he just stood around, contemplating his next move.

Then he grabbed his Jacket, put the file under his arm and went to the parking lot.

With a determined look on his face he drove to the school to finish questioning people like the staff and maybe kids who spoke to Percy.

After all the first time he was there he had to chase after a damn agile kid who was still faster then him with a sword and shield in his arms.

 **0-0**

With an impatient sigh and an irritated frown on his face Fury strutted outside through the school's double doors and made his way to his car. The SUV with tinted windows.

He normally didn't do these kind of things. He had agents for such things. Or computers. Or superheros.

Damn he did not care who or what is doing it but Fury normally didn't have to go information fishing like this.

Unfortunately there isn't much that's normal whenever S. H. I. E. L. D. is involved.

One would think he would be used to such things by now but in his book people **didn't just suddenly appear.**

They are born with a general preparation-time of nine months. But no not this boy.

 _This is Thor all over again. Just that Thor arrived with a bang and clear intentions._

He was honestly confused. People didn't just pop up with _no records_ of any kind. There was always something.

He would have loved there to be something. No matter what. Deleted records he could dig up in minutes. Forgery, Kindergarten for Shield.

But no trace at all? Nothing?

And worst of all no intentions. No _known intentions._ Everybody had intentions.

Thor had come for his hammer, Loki for World domination and the Teseract. But this kid?

He went to school.

 _He must be really bonkers._

Or he had a target.

But why would he leave then?

 _Because maybe he fought a Monster in the school's library and that's bound to throw everyones cover._

The Spy let out another angry sigh as he drove out of the schools parking lot, passing a police car driving in.

He would have to keep an eye on the Cops files too.

Not that he thought they could find out more than his trained agents.

But they were lucky sometimes and the people trusted a known police force easier with information than his intimidating agents.

One must know and understand Fury didn't like things he didn't know. He didn't like things he couldn't understand. And he sure as hell hated things he couldn't control.

Fury glared at a bunch of teens crossing the road as if they would lead him right to his target.

 _I will find you and if you are a danger you will wish I never got my eye on you._

 **0-0**

Percy stood at the Upper Bay in Manhattan, he had found an abandoned enough spot to rest after running from school and from the looks of it, it used to be the camp of a homeless person so there wouldn't be to many people coming here.

He glared at the water as if it was at fault for everything bad that had happened to him this past days.

Wich it somewhat was, or at least his arrival here (wherever **here** was, because he was pretty sure it was not his home but **some other** place).

It had something to do with the ocean and his connection to it, wich was stronger than ever by the way.

It was somewhat comforting, it gave him a sense of familiarity and home, but it was also aggravating because it brought this feelings up in him but he didn't want to feel the way it did without his friends and family.

He would give everything for someone he knew who could **help.**

Not the Minotaur or something, they couldn't help. But he felt so alone at this moment he wouldn't have minded Ares company and that ment a lot coming from him

Percy gripped Riptide a little harder than necessary in anger his shield secured in form of a watch around his wrist. He was so lost but that was normal, he had faced so many dangers over the years but he was never alone. Not like this.

He could always count on his friends, and he had a known mission at most, a goal, hell a prophecy would be helpful right now.

But no here he was standing in a city he knew but didn't actually know and didn't know what to do.

He stood there a few seconds longer and than just snapped. It was to much and he felt to helpless to keep his cool.

He totally lost it and started hacking objects to smithereens with his sword. He broke the pavement decimated the nearest wall and sliced through a bord that told him not to feed birds because it was unhealthy and he feed rats too.

All through he didn't say a word only the occasional grunt could be heard when he found a bit of resistance in whatever he was blindly hitting on.

Eventually he exhausted himself and he sat down letting his feet sway over the water.

He sighed tiredly all anger gone, sadness and lonelyness the only things left in him.

"What do you want from me?" his voice was quiet, almost a whisper and he didn't think he would get an answer.

He didn't think he would get anything out of the water in front of him but he was proven wrong as the feelings of love, compassion and calmnes overcame him and washed away his lonelyness.

He held his breath as the water started rising up to him until it was the hight of his lap. It lingered next to him on the floor for a few seconds before retreating back into the river as calm as always as if nothing happened.

Percy looked to his side and at the object the water had placed next to him.

He blinked. He blinked again and continued staring.

Glasses. He was staring at a pair of glasses.

Percy was absolutely confused now. If anyone asked him what he would guess **water** would give him as a present he would have said. _Hm, maybe a trident?_ _Seems fitting for a son of Poseidon, right?_

But no he was wrong, apparently he needed a pair of glasses now.

His brain didn't really function at the moment but that definitely didn't stop him from wondering what just happened and what it was supposed to mean.

 _I ask 'what do you want from me', and I'm given a pair of glasses._

 _Is this a joke or what!?_

Percy shook his head from left to right in a futile attempt to clear his head.

With shaking hands he reached for the pair and picked it up. The rims were pearl white and looked beautiful. But what was truly fascinating were the actual lenses.

They were made of glass (obviously) but the more Percy looked at them the more they looked like they were coated in oil.

Percy looked up from the weird glasses, unsure what to do. It didn't take him long though and he decided he wouldn't be picky and try to work with whatever he could get.

Slowly he lifted the glasses to his head and put them on. He gasped in surprise and if he wasn't already sitting he would have fallen on his butt.

Percy gazed at his surroundings in wonder. The colors had dimmed and everything was coated in a layer of gray.

As if smoke was around the buildings around him. He looked down at himself and jumped up in shock.

He was coated in smoke to but it wasn't gray. It was a strong vibrant blue and it was sofly moving. Pulsating.

Realization dawned upon him and his eyes widened almost comically.

 _An artifact._

He has been given an artifact. He might not know what it did or how it would help him but he wouldn't give up.

He pocketed Riptide (in pen form of course) and stood a bit straighter.

Determination flooded him as he gazed at the now smokeygrey city.

 _I will find out what happened here. Even if it takes me forever._

Little did he know how short his waiting for answers was going to be.

 **0-0**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for taking so long but I'm currently working, going to school in the evening or taking driving lessons.**

 **Of course I'm still trying to write and I'm honestly not quite satisfied with this chapter but next chapters going to be good.**

 **Minor changes have been made considering the timeline, more to that in chapter one ( but for everyone who basically started just reading not important).**

 **T** **hanks to** **everyone who, voted, followed or reviewed.**


End file.
